Cloaked
by DanceWithMeUntilSunrise
Summary: Hermonie, her friends, and even her rival since Hogwarts join her in a wizarding college in London. She is visited nightly by a strange male with grey eyes, it is her quest to find out who and why this man is visiting her. Draco/Hermonie
1. What Just Happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the series characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am merely using them for a fan-based story in which hoping others will enjoy. It is not a rewrite to the original books, but a fan paring of Draco Malfoy and Hermonie Granger.

* * *

Chapter 1

She had found herself at the Wizarding College of London. It was the next step after Hogwarts, for those whose parents wanted their kids to excel in the world of wizarding jobs. She was joined by a few of her own classmates from the previous school; Pansy, Luna, and Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville, Crab, Goyle, Draco, and Herself. Hermonie ventured her way to Kings Station as usually, but instead entered the platform 12 6/8's.

Upon entering the other side of the platform, She examined the train a fresh paint of blue paint along with the crest; a silvery ribbon wrapped around the crest with two creatures on either side: a rabbit and a eagle. She headed onto the train to be greeted by her friends, " Hermonie, we thought you'd never get here!" Ron had yelled out, his deeper voice booming and strong. They both had grown out their hair, a shaggy length such as in their 4th year of schooling together. Freckles still stained Ron's pale face. Harry, on the other hand, had clear skin, and no glasses! He was wearing a pair of clear contacts putting on a shine to his already attractive green eyes.

Hermonie smiled giving her friends a big hug each, " You two haven't changed a bit have you? Although you guys still over shadow me in height." She pouts and feels a hand ruffle her hair, Ron's of course. Harry spoke first, " Well I noticed one difference and your hair is a lot straighter than it was when we first met you. You've definitely turned out to be an attractive friend." Harry winked at her and saw the blush forming on her face. " Oh Harry stop being such a nerd. "

She giggled but was immediately hushed as she heard a voice all the sudden, " And my mother just had to send me here, I had enough with school, I told her." Hermonie looked over at Harry and Ron with a questioning look, " There is no way…" She muttered to herself. Turning the corner was none other than Draco Malfoy with Pansy clinging to his arm. He had much darker hair now, a dirty blonde but mostly darker underneath the messy blonde. He maintained a malicious scowl on his face seeing the trio. " Look what the cat dragged in, Pansy, the old threesome." Pansy let out a cackle, which Hermonie rolled her eyes. Harry instantly went up to Draco and got right in his face, " Watch your step Draco, your kind isn't in charge anymore, so learn to ease up when you're around us. 'Lest you run into my fist a couple times." Harry moved away smirking and turned around just to see Draco glare in his direction.

Harry, Ron and Hermonie joined Ginny and Neville in the cabin and the train set off. Draco seemed to stay in a foul mood as Pansy practically sat in his lap the whole ride. Finally, they arrived in a meadow; carriages awaited their arrival with white horses. They were taken up to a large mansion. Draco scoffed to Pansy, " My house is so much better than this." Pansy nodded in agreement.

They reached the entrance to be greeted by a larger man; he was tall in height as Hagrid was, but much thinner. He welcomed them in and took them up the long marble staircase. They were taken to a semi large dining hall. There were chairs for all of them and one extra. A female walked in with a long flowing robe, of a deep blue color seeming to almost twinkle. She had a gentle, but loud speaking voice, " Welcome, I will be your teacher and headmaster, Professor Malfunction. My name is Malfunction due to that I tend to switch moods in my teaching. Be warned now." She nods to the students and spoke again, " As for food and sleeping arrangements all you must do is think up what you like to have and give the plate, or door a tap and it should appear as you imagined it." She smiled to the students and thought up a Peanut Thai salad; chicken, oranges, peanuts, and assorted sauces. Finally, she tapped her plate and it appeared just as she wanted it. Following suit the others created their food helping themselves. They ate until they were all filled and were shown off to the rooms. They had set up doors for the students to pick and their name would be hung over each door.

First to pick her room was Pansy, she thought hard and opened her door. It was a room mixed with pinks and purples, a plush bed and a smell of incense. Next was Ginny; her room was red and gold, a comfortable bed with silk sheets, and a small plush pillow. Harry wanted his room to be next to Ginny's. He flashed a smile, thinking and opened the door. The room was deep blue a door on the side with a sign ' Ginny's room', his bed was a lighter blue color with a black lining. He had a few joke shop items in his room. It narrowed down to Draco and Hermonie. Draco went first, his room covered in a neat arrangement of greens, silvers, and blacks. He had a bookcase, a small waterfall looking arrangement by the window and a slight smell of incense. Hermonie rolled her eyes at Draco and stepped up to her room. She thought long and hard about what she wanted her room to be. She opened the door; the room was filled with colors of blues, greens, and reds. She had a large bookshelf with several books of all different kinds and textures. Her bed was a comfortable, silk sheet of blue and green. Her room smelled of an intoxicating citrus. They all entered the room, each quite pleased with themselves.

Hermonie awoke in the middle of the night and was startled by a sound her door had creaked open. She sat up straight glancing around before being tackled by a figure. Her first instinct was to scream, but her mouth was already covered. She squirmed, but instantly froze hearing the draw to the voice, " Don't worry I won't hurt you. I have no intention to. I simply figured I'd join you. I didn't mean to startle you. " The figure seemed to smile, she blushed trying to look the figure in the eye, and she saw a grey shine to the eye color. She continued to squirm wanting to break free of this figure. It was obviously a male, he sounded too masculine to not be. He held her close to his body and he was warm. She felt his lips press into her forehead and suddenly the warmth faded the door shut. She was alone again and shocked. " What just happened?" Hermonie muttered to herself before going back to sleep.

* * *

To Be continued

So do you like it? Working on 2nd Chapter soon.


	2. Comforting Warmth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the series characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling. blah, blah, blah. You know the deal. Let's get to the story!

* * *

Recap:

She felt his lips press into her forehead and suddenly the warmth faded the door shut. She was alone again and shocked. " What just happened?" Hermonie muttered to herself before going back to sleep…

Chapter 2~

* * *

She awoke to the sound of chimes. They were calming, but enough to wake her up. She entered the bathroom, a lavish one at that. A shimmering green tiled floor, cold to the touch. Her shower looked almost like a cave, with blue crystals glittering it as though an artificial light. She undressed herself turning on the shower knob and washing her body off. She used a sweet sandalwood lotion after she had dried off. She covered her slightly tanned body. Her hair a wavy, dark brown, side bangs pulled into a side ponytail. Her clothes: a blue button up t-shirt and the familiar plaid skirt from Hogwarts, but this time blue, white, and black stripes.

He awoke, after his night's excursion. He was lucky she couldn't guess who he was. He wiped the sweat of his brow, sighing in relief. He moved out of his bed the mask he had used from last night, a dark masquerade mask with a cut off at just before the upper lip. He didn't quite know what he had gotten himself into, but he loved the adrenaline rush. He had a secret that he planned to keep for quite some time. He stripped off his clothes as his alabaster skin shone perfect against the silver tile. His bath was almost similar to a bathhouse or the prefect's bathroom back at Hogwarts. He bathed himself, the dirty blonde hair plastered to his head straight but messy. He wasn't so quick to get dressed admiring himself in the mirror. Those carved abs, a decent 4 pack, and an excellent masculine figure, more of a model look. He had reason to be arrogant. He finally clothed himself; a blue button up tucked only half way into a pair of black dress pants, a silver belt for accent.

They all met up for their first class of the day. Considering there was such a small group, they all had classes together. The professor with 'problems' as Draco mentioned a little too often over breakfast entered the room. The first class of the day was Transfiguration; it went well except Neville did manage to make a raging chimpanzee instead of a coffee table. Nothing a good cage and a wand couldn't fix.

Next was Potions, the subject Draco easily excelled in. He sped by with a breeze completing his and Pansy's potion quickly. He would flash Professor Malfunction a smirk of accomplishment. Hermione helped Harry and Ron when needed, but overall they had gotten better with potions.

It came to lunchtime, a sigh of relief spread through the mansion, almost as though the walls sighed with them. They ate and Ron's usual mouthfuls of food sprayed over the food still on his plate from talking. Upon finishing, they had an hour of rest.

Hermione reached her room seeing a envelope slid under the door. She opened her door picking up the envelope and walking inside. Her finger slid along the envelope opening cutting her finger only enough for a small drop of blood to well up. She quickly licked the blood off putting a small Band-Aid on it. The letter was opened the words read,

* * *

' Dearest Hermione,

I did not wish to startle you last night. I only did not want you to wake anyone else. Please forgive my intrusion. I wish to see you again. If you would mind set the letter on the window on your desk, with **yes or no** written on the back. Hope to see you, the beauty that fills my dreams,

**Cloaked**'

* * *

Hermione was interested to see the male she had met before. She quickly scribbled yes on the back of the note and watched it start to burn and crumple. She started in curiosity as the rest of the things on her desk were untouched.

Draco glanced at his counter, seeing the note appear. He reached over glancing down at the yes. He smirked on the outside, secretly jumping up and down like a girl on the inside. He didn't know why he felt so fond of Granger. She was a mudblood, putrid by his father's standards. She just a quirk, or a few quirks about her he admired. He always enjoyed that rebellious part of life, the adrenaline rush that makes things interesting.

It was time for the next classes, Divination and Charms. First was Divination, boy this Professor reminded them of Trelawney. She freaked them out quite a bit. Draco's 'fortune' A secret hidden from that which loved. He chuckled; rolling his eyes fully aware it was true. Hermione burst out, " You don't take anything seriously do you? " She was fully glaring at him. He shrugged, " Granger just shut up and read your stupid tea cup." Hermione sighed looking through the book at the signs speaking clearly, " a secret untold, long hold, trust not the cold." She hums thinking to herself to whatever that could mean. Then it sparked, the masked male that had snuck into her room last night, maybe that was the secret. Malfoy chuckled again hearing her fortune. She sent him a punch to the arm and a furious glare, " You prat! Go find someone else to laugh at!" He faked to be hurt and held his arm, " Ouch Hermione, I think you bruised me." She shot him another glare leaving the room, since class happened to end as she had left.

Charms went just as bad. They were decorating the professor's room when Draco had knocked Hermione out of the way for hitting him earlier sending her into a box of books, " Study up while your in there. You've still got a lot to learn mudblood." She glares up at him, lucky for him this time Harry stepped in the way, " Hermione just let him go, he's just a prick." She storms out of the classroom to her room. Finally, the day was over, she wasn't hungry at all so she skipped dinner.

Her head hit the pillow; her eyes welled up with tears soon streaking down her face into the pillow. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly she felt an arm moving her around to face, none other than the masked man. She shivered feeling the warmth of him, " It's… you." Her voice was scratched and he took pity wiping the tears from her face. " Yes, I can't bear seeing you like this." He placed a small kiss on her forehead again holding her close to him in comfort, sharing his heat to her shaking body. She sniffled, " How did you know?" He spoke softly, comfort obvious in his voice, " I watch over you in a sense. I see he taunts you; I can nor beat him up nor speak to him. Comfort is the only thing I can provide." Hermione nodded to him, " So who are you? All you mentioned was Cloaked…" He sighed, soothing her nerves, " A friend, you may refer to me as Cloaked, for now." He tilts her head up placing a small kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks were now a rosy color, " I feel like this is all a dream." He shook his head, " Certainly not, this is real. I can prove it. " He leaned in placing a soft, but strong kiss on her lips. She almost started to lean into the kiss before pulling away.

" You are real…" She felt him shift away gently. "Yes, and I must get going." Draco's heart was being pretty fast, that was sure enough adrenaline for one night. He placed one last kiss on her forehead and apparated right on the spot after letting going of her.

She touched her forehead feeling it's warmth. Hermione fell asleep with dreams of this man, Cloaked.

* * *

to Be continued!

So what did you think? Reviews would be great, feedback always welcome. I'm here for you guys. I will coming home from the ocean tomorrow and typing as my aunt drives and throughout the day so expect another possible update within the next day.


	3. Birthday Wishes, with 21 kisses

Disclaimer: Original book belongs to J.K Rowling, characters, etc. etc. My fanfic… Hermione and Draco paring. Lawl. Story nao.

* * *

Recap: She touched her forehead feeling it's warmth. Hermione fell asleep with dreams of this man, Cloaked.

* * *

Chapter 3

She awoke, her eyes looked as though she hadn't cried at all. Today was also her birthday, September 19th.* She felt her lips tingle slightly and closed her eyes remembering Cloaked. She longed to see him again tonight. She knew he was a wizard and obviously wanted had some motives to be nice to her. She was still unsure of the identity of her masked visitor. Her mind wandered and found herself now getting dressed after taking her usual shower. She let her hair flow into her face only slightly so she see.

Today was their day off of classes during the weekdays, Friday. In most of the students' opinion, the best day of the week! Hermione sat in her room as usual reading the large amount of books along her shelf. She looked out the window frequently between books watching the clouds, or the birds fly by. The time seemed to slow down. Her eyes flicked to the door opening, it was around 2 in the afternoon. Harry and Ron walked in with a small cake, " Happy birthday Hermione! The big 21!" They sat the cake down on her desk and gave her a big hug. They chatted with her for a bit about how she felt then left after about an hour. She sat alone for quite a bit after that. It wasn't until 9:30 at night she received a note on her bed at her feet. She reached over picking it up and opening it. The note read,

'To the Birthday Girl,

My fondest wishes to you. I will be in later tonight, I hope I can catch you awake and not in a foul mood. I hope you realized from last night, I am no fairy tale from the books you read.

Until then,

** Cloaked'**

She smiled putting the letter to the side and let out a soft yawn. She was already in a wonderful mood. She wondered if he'd reveal himself on her special day. Her eyes glanced out the window before she heard a snap. She had obviously spaced out and now in front of her, was her masked admirer. She received a hug, " Happy birthday, and such a beauty for 21. " She let out a giggle and a nod of thanks. He thought to himself what he could do for her, but he figured he'd ask. " Is there anything I could give you for your birthday my dearest Hermione?" Her head started to swirl with thoughts, she figured she'd give the first one a try, " Well, c-could you show me what's under your mask?" She blushes. He shrugged sliding up the mask as though nothing was wrong. Her face twisted into a shocked face to a laugh, " Another mask! Are you kidding me? Very clever, you have unarmed me in a battle of wits." He smirked placing a kiss on her cheek, " Anything to suit my lady?"

She thought again, longer this time, " Well… if it's not too much trouble, might I ask for a birthday kiss?" She blushed biting at her lower lip nervously. He gave her a comforting grin and leaned in starting out slowly with the kiss. He gained more passion into it causing her to gasp in enjoyment. Her hands slid around his neck obviously enjoying this kiss. He pulled away after the kiss seemed to slow down. He chuckled, " How was that?" She blushed, a heated and interested look on her face, " Enjoyable to say the least. To be entirely correct, I could get used to that." She sends him an excited smile. " Now I have a special few kisses for you. 21 to be exact. " He smirks placing a kiss on top of her head, 1. A kiss on her forehead, 2. A kiss on her nose 3. A kiss on her cheeks 5,6. A kiss on her lips 7. A kiss along her chin 8. A kiss on her neck 9. A kiss on her shoulder blades 10. He wound his way up to 19, a kiss along her waistline. A kiss on her thigh over top of her pants 20. And finally 21, a kiss back on her lips this time more heated, his tongue lapped at her lower lip asking for entrance. She quickly granted him the access turning the innocent 21 kisses into a searing hot French kiss. He smirked into the kiss, hearing her small noises of enjoyment.

Once the kiss had broken, Hermione practically gushed in her brain in happiness. She had just kissed a guy, a hot guy who obviously cared for her. Her heart was beating so fast she didn't know how to slow it down. Talk about an adrenaline rush, he kept thinking. He placed a kiss on her hand bidding her farewell, " I must get going, things to do in the morning. I hope your birthday ended well." She felt him let go of her hand and apparate wherever he came from.

She was left curious, but filled with thoughts of whom this male could be. She loved him so much and she doesn't even know his name. He seemed smart, funny, interesting. She definitely felt she could get along with this man. It made her feel, social in a more redeeming way. Like Christmas, always a surprise the next day under the tree awaiting the anxious child.

* * *

To be continued

* September 19th reference. Not only is it my birthday,but according to the link posted: It is also Hermione's how lucky!

So I was up until 1:00 a.m. writing this. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I am trying to keep you all in suspense… I will reveal it soon. I promise! I just love giving Hermione something to think about other than books. feedback and reviews would be great! I'm back from the ocean


	4. Shock and Disbelief

**End of Chapter 3:**

She was left curious, but filled with thoughts of whom this male could be. She loved him so much and she doesn't even know his name. He seemed smart, funny, interesting. She definitely felt she could get along with this man. It made her feel, social in a more redeeming way. Like Christmas, always a surprise the next day under the tree awaiting the anxious child…

**From Author:**

As were you! So it is time for the adventure to continue. So forgive me for making you wait so long. I had a bit of writers block and loads of school work. I just completed high school this year and onto University! I will try to keep up with this story and all new stories I will be creating. So onto Chapter 4 of Cloaked!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sunlight burst through the windows causing Hermione to shut her eyes tighter. She had stayed up a bit later after Cloaked left trying to think who he was. Getting out of bed, Hermione grabbed her hairbrush brushing out her long wavy hair. It was much less of struggle to manage than her hair when she first came to Hogwarts as an 11 year old witch. She prepared her regular uniform pushing down her collar of her blue button up and straightening her skirt out. She quickly adjusted her knee-high socks seeing the time then grabbing her books and running out the door. As Hermione ran out her door she heard a thud as she seemed to run into someone her books scattering to the floor. She quickly dove down to get them not noticing the other person fell to the floor. "Of course the books first, Granger… don't worry about people. Stupid mudblood…"said a scowling Draco. He got himself back up brushing the nonexistent dust off of his cloak walking off to class. Hermione didn't even get a chance to retort and looked angrily at the floor. She put on her slightly forced smile after grabbing up her books and walking to class.

Finally reaching her class, Hermione was the last person inside as a new teacher took the stand. Professor Slipper was a very gentlemanly professor who valued himself on his looks such as Lockhart except he actually taught well. As their Defense against the Arts teacher, he was swift in his methods starting off the day with the riddikulus boggart trick. One by one each student came up to face their fear starting with Ron. Of course Ron's was spiders even after all the previous encounters with them. Ron quickly shouted riddikulus and the spider became a butterfly. Next was Draco, the boggart stared at him for a second seeming to grin before changing into Draco with a mask on the Boggart almost lifted the mask off before Draco screamed out, " RIDDIKULUS!" Hermione flinched being right behind him wondering why he needed to shout it so loud. She then stepped up to face the Boggart and watched it turn into her crying on the floor. She gasped as her classmates stared at her. She broke out of her shock quickly shouting, "Riddikulus "and the Boggart had her smiling and waving to everyone. Everyone else's were fairly predictable were dealt with quickly. Slipper dismissed class early and Hermione was the first person to leave the room. They had a break in the day before having Transfiguration.

Hermione quickly ran to the bathroom in the dorms locking the door and pressing her back against the wall. She stared at her hands trying get ahold of herself after seeing the Boggart. There came a knock on the door and Hermione mumbled a soft, "Hold on." She gathered herself together opening the door only to see Malfoy again. She was stunned to see him there and stepped out of the way, "S-Sorry." She had never said sorry to him in her life and Draco was shocked. She ran out of the bathroom into her room slamming the door. Draco mumbled to himself, "What the hell is wrong with her?" He looked down smirking, "Oh right, I'm in a towel. She must have been stunned by my body." Draco entered the shower throwing his towel over the rack and made sure the door was locked before taking a long hot shower feeling his mind with the night before in Hermione's room. He groaned a bit as he was starting to feel himself harden a bit at the thought of his small make out session last night. He quickly finished his shower smelling of fresh cologne and nicely scented body wash. He walked out of the shower with his towel around his waist with water glistening off his chest. Pansy gave a cat call from her door as Draco walked by. He rolled his eyes going into his own room. Laying himself on his bed he thought to himself for a little bit before pulling himself up to his desk.

Taking a quill and paper he quickly scrawled a message to Hermione.

**Hermione, **

**May I visit you tonight? I guess you could say I miss seeing you. I enjoyed last night very much. **

**-Cloaked**

Draco signed his alter ego down on the page and snapped his fingers as the message appeared onto Hermione's desk seconds later. She quickly scuttled over to her desk going to figure out what the paper said. Upon reading it she quickly scrawled on the back,

**Cloaked, **

**Oh would you? I would love that. Today has been sort of a hard day for me. I also enjoyed last night. I couldn't stop thinking about it if you don't mind me saying that. **

**-Hermione. **

**P.S. Until tonight… **

Hermione watched the letter disappear and she laid back on her bed reading until it was time for transfiguration. An hour later Hermione grabbed her books for Transfiguration and went to class. She seated herself and Professor Malfunction addressed the class that they would be learning how to mask their own faces. Hermione perked at this and listened intently. When they actually got to working on the spell. Hermione focused on the mask that cloaked wore. Draco noticed this as well as Pansy. "Hey Draco, isn't that your mask?" Draco glared at Pansy, "Shut up and don't talk about it." Class ended quickly as everyone succeeded in changing their faces and getting them back to normal except for Neville of course who was stuck with an elephant's trunk for a nose.

Later that night there came a tap on Hermione's window. As Cloaked apparated in, Hermione blinked seeing him at the small flash of light. She quickly jumped up to hug him tightly, "I'm so glad you are here. Today has been a struggle." He nodded smiling, "Its okay, I'm here now for you. Is there anything I can do?" She smiled softly stealing a kiss from his lips, "Just sitting with me and talking would be nice." He smiled kissing her back with a little more eagerness than her, "What would you like to talk about princess?" She thought about it, "It's that guy again. He's just really getting on my nerves lately. Every time I seem to bump into him, I'm in this really awkward situation…" She blushes softly continuing, "I saw him without his shirt on today and practically lost it." Draco blushed beneath his mask seeing how cute she was being, "So you like this guy huh?" Hermione nodded hesitantly, "But he is such a prat! He's never been nice to me and I don't understand why I am so attracted to him." Draco smiled at her, "Perhaps you'd like to talk to him now?" She tilted her head, "Why would I do…?" Right as Hermione started talking Draco pulled off his mask revealing his other mask smirking. The look of disappointment on her face was sad. Draco began to kiss her again trying to make her smile again or at least content. "I understand why you like him… I've seen this guy. He's not exactly bad looking." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeper until Draco broke the contact. "But seeing him can be arranged… only if you promise not to freak out?" Hermione nodded as Cloaked's appearance suddenly changed as the mask was removed. Tanned skin was replaced by pale. Dark clothes replaced shirtless and in jeans. Hermione gasped crawling further back onto her bed, "N-No… this is a joke… a sick joke…"

* * *

**And unfortunately for you guys… more next time ;) Terrible cliffhangers, but don't worry possible lemons next chapter. Look forward to it. Sorry again that I hadn't posted in a while. I was going to post this yesterday but my video games sidetracked me. 3 More soon! I want at least 10-15 reviews before the next chapter comes out! Also look forward to a NaruSasu yaoi story coming within the next few days if you are into it.**


End file.
